With the development of the mobile terminal technology, touch-screen mobile phones are especially popular among young people due to features including powerful functions and fashionable looks. Unlocking mobile phone is a necessary action of a mobile phone user every day after she/he picks up the mobile phone. At present, in an unlocking method of a touch-screen device like an iPad, an iPhone and an android mobile phone, a moving slider at the bottom of the screen is slid to unlock the screen, as specifically shown FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of an existing unlocking screen of a touch-screen mobile phone. The defect of the unlocking method is that the slider can only slide along a preset direction following a pattern, and the sliding direction can't be changed based on users' individualize needs, thus, user experience is affected.